


Cold as Ice

by obiwankenboneme



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been kidnapped by Snart (aka Captain Cold). While they may sass him, it doesn’t alleviate whatever they are feeling towards the villain. (Based off a prompt given to me - ‘I’m sorry, did you correct me?’ ‘Yes, because you’re wrong.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m debating on if this should have a part two or not. If anyone would like to see that, feel free to ask.

The Flash had warned you of this guy; or rather, the news – taking advice from the police and The Flash – warned everyone about this guy, but you liked to believe The Flash had specifically warned _you_ about him. It didn’t matter at this point who had warned you though, as you were in the clutches of Captain Cold, who didn’t seem all that happy about the current predicament. 

“Now listen, I don’t want to have you here, but at this point, it’s my best bet to getting The Flash here. So just stay cool, and everything will go smoothly,” Snart snaps, tightening the ropes around your wrist.

You wince, making a face and then scowling at him when he walks around the chair. He’s mumbling numbers to himself, and you sigh. “You _do_ realize that your timing is a bit off, don’t you?” 

Captain Cold, as you had fondly told him he was called as he had yanked your legs apart and tied them to the chair you were sitting on, stared at you with a little glare. Stepping closer, he raises his gun and presses it against your chest. The metal is cold, and while it makes you shiver, you’re not to let some over glorified brat with a daddy issue and high class water gun scare you. Sitting up as straight as you could in the chair, you push yourself closer to the gun, raising a brow.

“If you’re so tired of my taunting and annoying voice, just freeze me. The Flash will come either way, so why does it matter if I’m alive or not? It won’t do you any good, as he’ll still save me and put you back behind bars,” you snip. 

He looks like he’s debating his options before pulling the gun away and going back to whatever trap he was planning for The Flash. With a disgruntled sigh, you blow some hair from your face and then clear your throat. “That’s not going to stop him.”

“I’m sorry, did you _correct_ me?” Snart growls, turning back and pointing his gun at your head. 

Rolling your eyes, you nod. “Yes, because you’re wrong. Whatever elaborate trap you have planned won’t stop him. _I_ heard that he was almost taken and killed by some army nuts, but he escaped. If The Flash can get out of a high security, army guarded building and area, then he sure as hell can get out of your stupid trap.” 

This seems to tick him off, as his jaw muscle clenches, and he steps closer. His eyes flash for a moment, and a smirk tugs up your lips, which were turning blue from the cold that the building brought with it. “Ooo, is the always levelheaded Captain Cold – sorry, Leonard _Snart_ – losing his cool?” 

Apparently that’s the last straw, because he’s throwing down his gun and grabbing your hair, tugging your head back. His face is hovering over yours, eyes back to their stony gaze. He’s calculating, crunching numbers and trying to decide if the best option _was_ to kill you, or if you were just a nuisance that would be gone once he got The Flash. Your breath is coming out in shaky exhales, not only due to the cold, but the close proximity of Snart. Whatever was going through his head didn’t take into consideration the way your body was reacting to him, which might be a good thing for you.

Letting go of your head, Snart shakes his head and steps back, grabbing his cold gun and pointing it at you. “It’s been nice to have you around, but like you said, The Flash will come either way.”

Before he can fire, a rush of wind brushes your face, and you’re outside the police station. Looking around, you run your fingers through your hair, groaning. They warned you about Leonard Snart, but at this point, you didn’t think you’d ever listen to them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: “You’re listening to Eminem in a time like this?” In which the reader has finally found out more about The Flash, but an unexpected visitor makes everything fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda based off what I’ve heard is supposed to happen. Not sure if it does/happened like this/happens in the first season or not. Also, this is kinda turning into it’s own minific, so if you’d like to see another part, feel free to ask!

“Are you really listening to Eminem at a time like this?” you snap, causing Cisco to glance at you, a Twizzler hanging from his mouth. 

Swallowing the piece he had bitten into, he blinks and then turns down the volume. You still raise a brow, and he shrugs. “What? I like it, and it seems fitting for Captain Cold. He looks a lot like Eminem.”

You roll your eyes, going back to the computer in front of you. Ever since that day three months ago, you had been pushing for some kind of opening in The Flash. Unlike the reporters who were trying to pull the pieces out of others, you used what knowledge you had and put the pieces together on your own. It was long, and that’s why it had taken three months to even get enough information to get STAR Labs to hire you.

Now was your time to shine, as you were skilled with computers and hacking, which is something Team Flash desperately needed. Felicity Smoak couldn’t always be there to help, and it was only a matter of time before they had to crack and get someone. Low and behold, you had fallen right into their laps. Literally. It was embarrassing to remember, but it happened. 

As you’re recounting these memories, you suddenly feel the rush of air blasting past you, and look up to find Barry – sorry, _The Flash_ – holding onto one Captain Cold, better known as Leonard Snart. Something seems to register in the man’s face when he sees you, but it’s gone before anyone can notice it aside from yourself. He stands up a bit straighter, putting his hands up in a form of surrender, even though the cuffs don’t give him much range.

“So the mighty Flash has captured me yet again. What are you going this time? Hand me over to the police again?” His voice is that annoying calm again, and it’s grating on your last nerves, but you bite your tongue. That’s what he wants, a rise out of you.

Well not _you_ specifically, but the point was he wanted a rise out of _someone_ , and you just happened to be taking the bait a lot quicker. Mostly due to your prior meeting with said psychotic villain, who had only been trying to get to The Flash through you. Despite everything though, your body was still reacting to his presence, even when you desperately didn’t want it to.

“Not a chance Snart. We’re putting you in with all the highly dangerous criminals we catch. Only difference between you and them is that they actually could kill someone without using a stolen gun,” Barry says, dragging Snart towards the entrance.

You catch Leonard’s eye just as he’s led out, and the smile on his face makes your stomach feel uneasy. Something just didn’t seem right about having him in STAR Labs, and you couldn’t be sure as to why.

* * *

As you’re rushing through the building, attempting to stop the alarms that are going off, you suddenly realize just _why_ you’d had that awful feeling about Snart being in the lab. He had wanted this all along; planned it from the get go and wasn’t about to just give up because he was “caught”. Slamming your hands down on the desk, your fingers reach to start trying to turn off the alarms and lock down the cells, until a hand grasps your upper arm.

“I don’t think so kid. You’re coming with me, so I can make a clean getaway. It’ll be just like old times; me, you, and a little thing I like to call my cold gun.” At that, you feel the barrel of said device press into the small of your back, making you inhale sharply. 

The grip on your upper arm tightens, and you’re dragged back out of the room, stumbling beside Leonard, who seems to be a little out of his element for once. He wasn’t making any snarky comments, wasn’t as calm and collected as he was normally. With a jolt, you realize that _you_ were not a part of his original plan. He’d never intended to find you again, let alone take you with him as a hostage. All in all, he likely could have gotten away without a single problem.

Barry was probably fending off the more dangerous meta-humans, which would leave Leonard with the getaway he needed. He didn’t need you as a part of his plan, he needed you for something else. The idea sends chills up your spine, and you’re unsure if the tingle that settle low in your belly is a good thing or not. Squeezing your eyes closed, you clench your fists, wishing you had taken Barry’s offer and learned to fight. 

Warm breath wafts over your skin as Snart leans in close, nose just barely touching the tip of your ear. “You weren’t supposed to be here, but this just makes it all the richer. Poor little Allen won’t be able to do a damn thing when his _friend_ is in the grips of Captain Cold. Perhaps we should put a show on for him sometime. Make him realize that you’re not as cold to me as you like to pretend.”

His voice makes your body shiver, heat starting to pool in your belly, making you wince. No. This was more than wrong. It was downright insane, and yet you were falling prey to the ploy. Licking your lips, you turn to look at him, a sneer on your lips. 

“In your dreams Snart.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the drabble: “Join Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character giving another character an offer. Snart offers the reader a chance to do something different, and proceeds to inform them that not everything is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third installation of this mini fic. I rather liked this, and I’d like to know what you all think. What should the reader say? Put it in my ask!

You never thought you’d hear the words coming from Leonard Snart of all people. Since you had been “caught” by him – which you always reminded him was actually just him grabbing you as he made his escape – he had made it his mission to get you to be on his side. While you didn’t _quite_ understand the point, you would play along, if only to turn around and become the captive that you were, anger lashing out of your bones.  


It had a month since you had been taken, and it wasn’t as if Barry and the others weren’t looking. There were plenty of distractions and things on their plate anyway, what with all the meta humans and Zoom and everything like that. To be fair, you weren’t shocked they hadn’t made you their topmost priority. You had a sneaking feeling you were number one on Barry’s and number five on Caitlin and Cisco’s. Not that that was a bad thing, it just showed you what they had to handle.  


“Are you going to keep refusing my offers or are you going to actually listen this time?” Snart asks, moving into the room, no weapons on hand.  


He had stopped bringing his cold gun and all the nifty little gadgets he had with him somewhere around the end of the first week of captivity. Perhaps he wasn’t as smart as you had originally thought, but he still was despicable and annoying. With your arms crossed, you turn, brow raised, making sure Snart saw it before letting out a breath. The air turns white, curling into little clouds in front of your eyes. A shiver runs up your spine, and you bite down on your lip, suddenly realizing just how numb you had become to the constant cold.

It wasn’t a good thing in the slightest. The numbness had set in because it was _too_ cold for you, but you were stubborn, which meant you refused to ask Snart to do anything. Too late, you realize that you showed a sign of weakness by shivering; something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Snart, who smiles. He moves to the outside of the room, fiddling with something that – when the room grows colder – you realize must be the thermostat. Stepping back into the room, he crosses his arms over his chest.  


“We can keep playing these games until you freeze to death. Either listen and agree to my terms or I’ll see how long you can last in this tundra. I won’t lie, it’s a little nippy, but I have a feeling that you’re body isn’t so used to the cold that I’ve endured.”  


You watch his features shift for a moment, almost as though he’s not sure if he should go through with this, before his stony expression is back, and he leans against the wall nearest the door. There's no way to escape, even if you had been crazy enough to try. A desperate shiver runs up your spine, making your teeth chatter as you feel your fingers and toes begin to sting with the cold. The team wouldn’t want you dead, even if it meant giving in to whatever the hell Snart wanted.  


Exhaling, you nod frantically. “Okay, fine, I’ll listen. Please, just turn up the heat. I can’t…I ca-can’t feel my fingers.”  


Just as the words slip from your mouth, Leonard has moved and turned up the heat. If you were honest with yourself, you were _sure_ that he had actually looked concerned at the fact that you couldn’t feel your fingers. Once he’s come back into the room, he gestures to your bed, while he takes a chair and sits in front of the door. As soon as you’re seated, rubbing your hands together to create some kind of extra warmth to bring feeling back, Leonard speaks.

“Join me.”

Your head snaps up, eyebrows furrowing at his words. They make no sense to your cold addled brain, but when he makes a gesture and then repeats what he said, you feel your heart skip a beat. He wanted you to _join_ him?  


“Join you? Exactly in what way?” you ask, wanting more than anything to understand even an _ounce_ of Leonard Snart.  


To say you hadn’t been curious as to why you were in Snart’s grasp would be a fool’s assumption. He didn’t need to take you when he ran away, but he did. He didn’t need to accommodate you if he was just looking to gain The Flash again. All the things he had done while you were here wouldn’t have needed to be done if you were a mere hostage, like all the others Snart had taken before. Something was different about your entire predicament, and you were adamant that you needed to figure out _why_.

Snart clears his throat, skin flushing a rather interesting shade of pink before he gets his cool composure back. “I mean, join me. Not to fight against The Flash, but to…become a part of something else. Something _better_. We could be on the other side of the world by the time The Flash gets done with all of his…well his _meta humans_. I’m just asking you to take my proposition.”

You suddenly feel your blood boiling under your skin. You had always been quick tempered, but hearing him ask you to leave, to turn your back on your _friends_ when they needed you was the last straw. Standing so abruptly that even Snart jumps back to guard the door, you stalk towards him, pointer finger slamming into his chest. “How _dare_ you! How dare you think I would leave my friends when they need me most!”

“If they need you so much then why haven’t they come to get you yet?!” Snart bellows, moving closer and slamming the door shut behind him, wedging the chair in front of it. Each step he takes pushes you back towards the middle of the room, and he’s breathing so heavily that it matches your own.  


His eyes search your face before he speaks again. “They haven’t come to get you in over a month. I’ve kept a close eye on those three idiots, and not _once_ have they taken an interest in coming to look for you. If they need you so much, why aren’t they here? I’m hiding in plain sight sweetheart, and they’ve yet to even catch a _whiff_ of you!”

The words sink in, your eyes brimming with tears as you shake your head and step back, legs bumping into a table. You feel yourself falling before Leonard has grabbed you, pulling you back up so that the two of you are chest to chest.

“You’re lying. They…they…The Flash…”

“Is too focused on his love life and the meta humans to come looking for someone he regarded as a _sister_. What point would I have to lie to you? I’m the one who took you, and withholding information to someone who happens to be in my long term captivity has never been my thing. I’m telling you so you can get a clear picture of what’s been going on in everyone's life outside of these four walls.”  


Before you can respond, he’s moved back, taking steps towards the door. “Also, don’t think I haven’t figured out that you’re attracted to me. All that I ask is you think over me offer. I…I think that we could have something better in another place. I don’t say this to just anyone, but I’d be willing to do that with you.”  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has to make a decision, and while some things are easy to give into, others just aren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’ve written smut in a really long time. While it’s not explicit, I’m tampering with the sort of aloof version of smut that leaves a lot of it to imagination (or at least most of it). If it’s good, please tell me. If not, I’m open to criticism and any suggestions or ideas (along with any recommendations for ones I should read to get a better understanding).

_Fingers drag against your heated skin, drawing flames wherever they touched. Your chest rose and fell in tandem with breaths that you couldn’t rein in, body arching towards the touch. There’s a voice in your head, in your ears, against you cheek, everywhere and nowhere that’s begging you to give in. It’s deep, rumbling in your chest like it was pressed right against your body, putting the words in your own mouth.  
_

_The fingers – calloused and worn from work – glide down your sides, dipping into the curves found at your hips. You rise to them, feeling the palms connected to the fingers pressing firmly into your skin and rubbing harsh circles. A gasp escapes you, shaking your entire body as something presses against your thigh, the voice surrounding you, pulling you down into the depths of pleasure that was swallowing you.  
_

* * *

Waking suddenly, you glance down to see your hands in your underwear, a look of shock and disgust crossing your face as you pull them out and throw them against the bed like they had burned you. Whatever, or _whoever_ , you’d been dreaming about still held some place in your mind, making it impossible for you to close your eyes and go back to sleep. Seeing the time on the clock on your side table, you groan and fall back on the mass of pillows behind your head.

You had lost track of time in terms of weeks and months who knows how long ago, and while Leonard continued to offer you a calendar that he had kept up to date, you refused. A bigger piece of yourself didn’t want to know how long you’d been stuck in the same breathing space as Snart, while also knowing that however long it had been, the team hadn’t come looking for you at all.

Picking at the comforter underneath you, a sigh leaves your mouth before you’re standing and looking out the window at the moon above. The constellations shown brighter in this part of the city, and you traced each one with your eyes, wishing you could be out there and looking at them. You’d always been fascinated by the stars and moon, always wanted to see them from all the places in the world that you could. Even if they were always the same, you never were, and that’s where the differences stood. 

Since Leonard had offered to take you both away from Central City, you had yet to agree, but that didn’t deter him. Each day he came in with armfuls of paperwork, pamphlets, and his laptop. He’d splay it all out on the desk across the room from your bed, where he’d have you sit as he stood and pointed out places that were the prime location for him to keep cool and you to keep warm. There were small houses out on the far sides of mountains, or clustered town homes that left you next to many people. Occasionally he’d comment that he could always build one with his bare hands, which never ceased to humor you.

While in some ways it was a hopeless cause, it still made your heart flutter to think that he’d give up everything just to get away with you. Leonard had always seemed like all he cared for was money, power, and his sister. In the end, you had somehow been slotted into that list, taking the place of both money and power, which he was quick to say he’d give up. That had been your first question when he came back the day after he proposed the idea.

* * *

_“If I agree to go with you to wherever it is you want to go, what will you be doing? Just become a criminal there and leave me to be a cohort?”_

_Leonard stares at you, blinking momentarily before shaking his head. “Of course not. If we left, I’d be leaving behind all that. There’s no point to fighting with international relations when I have everything I want right with me.”_

_The comment catches you off guard, sounding out of place on his tongue, but he doesn’t take it back. With a small smile, he stands and leaves the room, turning up the heat without having to be asked by you._

* * *

Exhaling loudly, you turn around to look at your bed. At your request, Leonard had brought his laptop in one day and allowed you to purchase anything you’d like, so long as he had it brought there by a third party. That process had ended with your almost goddess-like bed set, adorned with a massive mound of pillows that you fell asleep amongst soundly the first night. By now, you were growing weary of turning over every night to an empty bed. It all felt out of place without someone there to lay beside you.

The door unlocks, making you jump, afraid of what might be lurking in the darkness. Of course, the only one to enter is Leonard, who stares at your scantily clad figure before looking at his feet, something close to a blush rising on his cheeks. He holds out a jacket and sets it on the desk chair by the door.

  
“I was thinking we could take a walk. You seem to like the stars, and I know they look really nice outside of all this,” he waves his hand at that, motioning to the room. Clearing his throat before turning from the doorway, he murmurs, “I’ll be on the other side when you’re ready.”

The lock clicks on the door as it closes behind him, and you exhale shakily. He never ceased to scare you with his catlike movements, but you didn’t try to understand his motives. Tugging on some jeans and a shirt, you pull the jacket over it all, zipping it up to the top. Leonard surely knew how to dress for cold weather. 

Once finished dressing, you knock on the door, Leonard opening it and letting you step out. The walk itself is short, but Leonard isn’t oppressive as he stands beside you, staring at the sky. The stars really _are_ beautiful, and while you have a feeling Snart would make some comment about you being more beautiful than them, he keeps his trap shut. The soft exhale of your breath leaves a cloud hanging in front of you, and you can just see the outline and lights of Central City past the fields. 

Leonard clears his throat again, and you turn to look at him, eyebrow raised. He’s chewing on his bottom lip at this point, and with a sigh, he tilts his face away so that you can only see the outline, shrouded by darkness. 

“You can leave. I won’t try going after you, and you won’t have to worry about me coming back and attempting to get you or anything like that. There’s a car out front, so once you’ve gotten the things you need, you can take it and go. The keys are in the ignition, so you don’t have to ask for them,” he states.

Something catches your attention in his voice, and you want to respond, but he just heads back into the building, effectively ending the conversation. In your room again, you stare at the massive bed and amount of pillows that are splayed at the headboard. The entire place seems too personal now, but you can’t imagine leaving it like this. Nothing feels right about the situation, and you aren’t sure how to make it better.

Turning back to the open door, you toss off your jacket and begin wandering around the building, searching for Snart. He’s apparently a lot better at hide and seek than you thought, as it takes a solid half hour for you to find him, huddled up in some office you hadn’t even known existed until right now. It doesn’t look like much of an office in all honesty, what with its decrepit excuses for furniture and the lack of lighting. The only way you’d even know – or assume – it was an office is because of the filing cabinets shoved against the farthest wall. 

He looks up when the door shuts, and you turn the lock as you lean against it, staring at him. He’s got a glass of whiskey clutched in his pale fist, his eyes red rimmed and a little puffy. For a man who was willing to let you go just moments ago, he seemed to be suffering some kind of inner battle; one which only you could help him win from the looks of it.

“I’m not leaving Leonard. You think this is just some game, or maybe you’re not thinking that anymore, but I’m not leaving just because I can. Like you said, there’s nothing in Central City for me anymore. None of my friends have come to find me, and based on the calendar behind your head, it’s been close to a year since I’ve gotten here. I don’t know why you’re suddenly trying to get rid of me, but it’s not going to work. It’s not ending like this.”

Snart’s mouth opens and closes, tongue knotted in a way he’s never had happen before, and you take his silence as some kind of confirmation. Taking his hand, you pull the whiskey from his fist and set it on the desk. He stands when you pull slightly, and as you lead him back to your room, you feel his eyes on your back, like he’s unsure of what to do. Is he supposed to stop you? Or is he just supposed to let you do as you please and pretend it wasn’t some ploy to escape? Perhaps you both were reading too far into your own imagination. 

Stopping in front of the door to your room, you glance at him, licking your lips. “You have the key to open this again, right?” 

When he looks at you with a raised brow and a cool exterior, you groan. “I’m not going to leave you in there, I just want to be sure that after tonight’s… _activities_ , we can get out of there. It’s a nice room, but we won’t last long without food or water.”

Now both eyebrows are raised, making you flush darkly. He seems to register what you mean, nodding as he holds up the key before shoving it in his coat pocket. Inhaling, you bite down on your lip and lead him inside. The door shuts as you push Leonard up against it, lips hovering over his momentarily before pressing firmly against them. He’s shocked, eyes wide until he relaxes and caves to your touch.

Cold is the first thing that comes to mind, but it flies out the window as you discard his coat and his hands grip at your hair, tangling in it as he tilts your head back just enough to let him drag his lips down to your jaw. A burning sensation pools in your stomach, making you whimper as his lips continue to trail across your jaw and down your neck.

While Leonard is distracted, your hands drop to the hem of his black shirt, gripping it before you slide your hands under the fabric. The chill of his skin makes your fingers flutter momentarily before pressing firmly against his stomach, feeling every inch and tracing every line up to his chest, where you let your hands roam to his shoulders. His breath is puffing against the shell of your ear, and you whine when his hands scrape at your scalp. 

“Leonard. Shirt. Off.” 

He gets the memo, pulling back and yanking his shirt over his head. You stare at him in awe for a minute, feeling his cold hands run under your tank top, pulling it over your head and leaving you both bare to the other from the waist up. The air is thick with tension for a few minutes, both of you lost in how the other looks, only reaching out to delicately brush fingertips across sensitive flesh. The pads of his thumbs rub your nipples, making you groan as you arch into his touch.

Leonard smiles and kisses you, open mouthed with tongue and teeth demanding power as he backs you onto your bed. From there it’s like your dreams; his hands fire on your heated flesh as he whispers for you to just give in. At some point both of you lose your pants and underwear, and he’s dipping his fingers in, curling and scissoring and making you whimper his name. Your nails dig into the sheets below you, head pushing back into the vast amount of pillows. The precipice of your orgasm is right _there_ , just barely out of reach when he pulls his fingers out, making you whine at the loss. Leonard licks his fingers clean as you watch, making you inhale sharply.

You think briefly on how there were no condoms, but the thought disappears from your head as Leonard pushes into you gently, filling you to the breaking point. It’s a stretch that makes you whine at first, but then becomes comfortable as time wears on. With the first proper thrust, you’re digging your nails into his shoulder blades, gasping against his neck. His lips, icy to your own skin, leave a whisper of a trail against the column of your throat, teeth experimentally biting down as he presses against a spot that has your back curving towards him. 

With each new mark you’re rising to his body. There’s not much sense to the rhythm outside of the fact that the two of you are fighting for that edge. You’ve never had any sort of sex like this, where the vast majority of the time is spent grasping at the straws that are the others own orgasm. It’s as if both of you were baiting for the others to finish. 

It’s a back and forth, give and take sort of sensation. With every push of his hips, you meet him, thrust for thrust, making Leonard groan and shiver in response. He’s got his teeth leaving trails of dark purple marks against your skin, while you draw red lines down his back with your nails. Your climaxes hit with a crash, like a wave against the rocks. You let out a scream of his name as your eyes roll back, head tilting to the side, digging into the pillows. Leonard groans and grips at your hips, working through his own high, one that leaves him stiff and gasping your name into your hair. 

With a shuddering inhale, he moves off you, laying to the side and staring at your ceiling, fingers trailing your arm. It feels right, sharing the bed, feeling the others skin against your own. Turning to look at him, you see he’s staring back, and Leonard grins, that stupid one that makes you want to punch him in the face, but also kiss him. 

“Love me.”

You speak it into the air, knowing that – despite the haze you both might be in – he would understand. Rather than turn you away, or deny you what you wanted, Leonard merely nods. His hand takes yours, making you smile as he pulls you into his side. 

“Always.”


End file.
